


Can I scare them?

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and Emma camping by iam-reginamills via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I scare them?

Regina grumbled as she tried to move quietly inside the damned tent “This is the last time I listen to the two idiots” She vowed to herself while trying to keep her fingers attached to her hands.

It had been Charming’s fault. The man had decided that since they had been free for the villain of the week from a few months now it was time for a little bonding time with both of his daughter and Regina since she was also family. “You are family too” He had said cheerfully with Snow nodding behind him and shooting her the same smile she always gave to her when she had been a child and all she wanted was another ride on one of her horses.

She had been close to incinerate them but, to be sincere, being around Emma seemed a good idea and she was developing a soft spot for the two idiots that needed to have checked with Archie before it was too late. Either way she had accepted and had helped both Emma and her father with everything they needed to buy to have a proper camping trip while Snow kept trying to make them talk about how wonderful was going to be able to listen to the animals.

She really should have stayed home with a warning like that.

The day had started good; Sun, no clouds in the sky and a cheerful optimism that surely had been something she had eaten. But as soon as they have arrived to the middle of the forest, close enough to the city in case anything bad happened but far enough to have the “real experience” as Charming had said, everything had started to go downhill.

First, the Charmings were one of the clingiest couples she knew and Emma and she had been unable to have a moment to themselves since that morning, Snow too busy pointing out all the birds and squirrels she could see while Charming trying to pass his time with her slightly overwhelmed daughter.

“At least Henry was smart and decided to stay with Ruby” Regina thought while thinking if it was wise enough to create a fireball big enough to keep her warm. Neal was staying with Belle so the little one was also safe from not only his parents but the terrible weather that had appeared not an hour after their arrival. The sun was blocked by thick and dark clouds that seemed to come from nowhere and soon the rain had started to fall in their clearing.

They could have packed everything and return to Storybrooke, they really should have done that but Snow had pleaded them to stay one night and have at least the feeling that they have tried. She had said no but Emma had said yes and there she was now, thinking on the most effective way to kill first the weather and then Snow.

“Trouble sleeping?” Emma whispered after she turned once again.

“What do you think?” She replied moodily “My back is going to hurt like a chimera’s wound tomorrow only because your mother thought it was funny to have a day in the woods. I still don’t understand why they want me to be here”

At her side she heard Emma sigh and turn. The tent was too dark to discern if Emma was looking at her but Regina wanted to believe that at least the blonde was giving her that.

“They are trying to make bonds, when we told them that we were together they freaked out a lot… And I know you enjoyed the way Snow turned purple in front of you”

“It was hilarious” Regina conceded, recalling how the woman had almost fainted when they had told them the truth about their relationship.

“It was”  Emma replied “So they are trying to make that up with this.”

“I still don’t know why we can’t be at the mansion, much warmer and with some real roof on top of us” Regina complained a little petulantly.

Emma laughed at that and Regina smiled even if she didn’t want to; Emma’s laugh always made her smile, no matter how much pissed – or pretended to be pissed- she was.

“Hey, tomorrow we will be at the mansion, in that bed of yours and I promise you a massage if you don’t kill my parents at breakfast”

Regina pondered the idea; on the upper side Emma’s hands were magical and she could use some of them after everything she had had to endure and what she would still have to take the following day due to Snow’s stupidity and Charming’s personality, on the down side… the cold and her didn’t really went well.

Sighing and moving closer to Emma’s body she nodded before nuzzling her nose against the younger’s woman clothed chest- That was another downside but she has already decided.

“Can I at least scare them a little?” She whispered and Emma nodded as if she was talking with a little child.

“Of course you can”

“I love you” Regina finally said and smiled contently when Emma hugged her as tightly as she could over the sleeping bag’s fabric.

“I love you too”


End file.
